Kaisira
Kaisira was an Av-Matoran before she was taken captive by Makuta Teridax and was forced to wear an infected Kanohi and was also infected by Shadow leeches causing her to become a Shadow Matoran. Kaisira later became the Toa of Void, a corrupted form of a Toa of Light. However, she was later purified around after the Matoran Universe collapse (and almost everyone migrated to Spherus Magna). Biography Early Life Av-Matoran Kaisira was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui along with other Av-Matorans prior the tragic events of the Great Spirit. She spent her days disguised as a Ga-Matoran in Metru Nui. When a civil war started up from a dispute causing the Matorans to fight each other; Kaisira quietly left Metru Nui (on a boat) and decided to explore unfamiliar places beyond Metru Nui. A few months later, while exploring Destral; Kaisira accidentally overheard Makuta Teridax planning something against Mata Nui with the Brotherhood of Makuta and also witnessed Miserix being overthrown by Teridax. Knowing that she would be caught if seen; Kaisira quickly attempted to head back. However she was not quick enough as Teridax spotted the fleeing Av-Matoran and capture her with his Shadow hand. Brotherhood of Makuta Being held captive; Kaisira was forced to be Makuta Teridax's experiment in which her Kanohi was quickly replaced with an experimental Infected Kanohi and slowly became a Shadow Matoran from another experiment. The results of being experimented cause Kaisira to lose most of her memories (along with her unknown destiny) and rapidly change personality. Many years later (after Mata Nui fell into a deep slumber & being an experiment). Under the influence of the Infected Kanohi; Kaisira joined the Brotherhood of Makuta and became one of their spies while also serving Teridax as his secret chronicler. The First Encounter and an awkward friendship On her first mission as a Brotherhood of Makuta spy; Kaisira was sent to locate and find Makuta Vicoran for unknown reasons. While traveling to many locations from little information of Vicoran's whereabouts; Kaisira later encountered a Toa of Fire and a Toa of Earth who were following her due to suspicion of her asking for information about a Makuta in various places (they assume she is an Onu-Matoran from another island). Knowing this would happen; Kaisira quickly deceived the two Toa about that she was sent by her Turaga to find their Toa who was out somewhere looking for a Makuta who had almost destroy their island to come back since they now need the Toa's help on the island. In which the two Toa believed what she said and decided to help Kaisira of finding that Toa. One day, while still traveling (along with the Toa); the Toa of Earth suddenly noticed and felt how suspicious that no aggressive Rahi or any common enemy the two Toa known had yet attack them which also caught the attention of the Toa of Fire, but it did not really concern Kaisira at all (as she is the one who command the Rahi nearby and around the area to stay away from her & "her companions" as they traveled). However, Kaisira knew she wasn't going to find Vicoran if the two Toa continued to travel with her so she swiftly sent out a telepathy command to the Rahi to create a distraction before nightfall. Kaisira's plan to distract them almost fail if she had not use her Infected Kanohi to temporary blind the two Toa to make her escape. After escaping from the Toa; it was nightfall, but Kaisira was not worry about it as she has help from her 'tame' rahi that has night vision to guide her to a nearby cave for shelter. Venturing further, Kaisira saw a fading light glowing above the entrance of one of the endless cave tunnels through a small hole. The hole wasn't too high for Kaisira so she climb on the rocky cave wall toward it and crawl through the hole. As Kaisira got out of the hole; she quickly noticed she was on the upper pathway of the inner cave and below her were three figures with several lightstones glow around them and behind them was some sort of flat cargo sitting behind a couple of rocks in the shadow of the cave, she turned her attention back to the three figures and watched the event unfolded itself. Some time later, Kaisira managed to gain Makuta Vicoran's trust by giving him several stolen tablets of information that would help him on his job and somehow finished her first mission. The Second Encounter: Staff of Fusion & The Fate of Evil Several months later, Kaisira was sent to an unknown island to spy on a group of Dark Hunters for The Plan and also to test two Makuta, Omicron and Ahpolk to see if they are worthy to be a part of The Plan. Personality and Traits When she was an Av-Matoran disguised as a Ga-Matoran (while in Metru Nui); Kaisira had a calm, yet knowledgeable personality due to being curious about things unknown to her. While as a Shadow Matoran; her personality quickly changed and became cold and cunning to others, but obedient to Teridax (due to the infected Kanohi). As a corrupted Toa of Light; Kaisira is always mistaken as a Toa of Earth by other different element Toa, Makuta (not all though), and other beings due to her armor being black (in color) from corruption and drain of Light element. Kaisira still display the same personality as she was a Shadow Matoran until she met and fought Dark Hunter, Prototype who destroy her infected Kanohi which resulted as some of her old and hidden personalities and memories return. After gaining her freedom, Kaisira became somewhat care-free, but is serious whenever there is battles she must face. As usually, she always have one or two strategy in her mind. Occasionally, when she was a Shadow Matoran and also when she is a corrupted Toa of Light; she will give mercy to her enemies (whenever Teridax lose control of her mind though the infected Kanohi) by faking their deaths. Moreover, she consider some of the Makuta and other beings she met as either allies or friends. Power and Abilities When Kaisira was a Shadow Matoran, she had the ability to use the power of the Infected Kanohi, but in reverse and a limited amount of time due to the fact it can greatly exhaust her. This side effect does not occurred or simply vanished when Kaisira became a Toa. During her time in the Brotherhood of Makuta; she was trained as a spy and learns the basics on how to control wild Rahi. As a Toa; Kaisira can create, summon, and use the Shadow, Light (rarely when she was corrupted), and can call out the power of moonlight (that is stored) inside her Staff of Absorption. She also further train herself with her ability, Rahi control by attempting to control the most untameable Rahi species. Moreover, Kaisira further train and improved herself in combat and counterattacks (to the point she is almost equal in skills as Tuyet). Tools Kaisira mostly carries and wield the Staff of Absorption and the Rhotuka Launching Shield (whenever she is in combat); she is only use the Staff of Defusion as a last resort if she cannot defeat her enemies. Later when Kaisira is purified; she switch around between her Light-element sword and her Staff of Absorption as main weapons. She also wield two Element-infused Blades below both of her wrists; the blades are always hidden due to being cover up by Kaisira's element power. Trivia *Kaisira had many proto-types (at least 10), but had not enough details thus the proto-types are being repeatedly taken apart and re-build. *Matoran (mostly Av-Matoran) call Kaisira, the Toa of Void due to the reason that she is neither a Toa of Light or a Toa of Shadow as she is/was corrupted and the only way to know she is a Toa; is her Great Mask of Void. *Kaisira is consider over-powerful, but this is because of the Makuta experiments like the infected Kanohi, Shadow leeches, etc. and her time as a former Brotherhood of Makuta spy and a former ally of the Dark Hunters which gave her access to learning secret information and other things that no one else should know. Unlike most Toa that would go rogue and mis-use their Toa power and abilities; Kaisira desire to be a normal Toa of Light. *The reason why the Shadow Hand ability did not absorb and kill Kaisira is because she was an Av-Matoran due to light and shadow usually cancel out each other when in contact (even if the element power is weaker then the opposite element power). Category:Toa of Light Category:Light